xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopold Fitz (Earth-12041)
Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were called in by S.H.I.E.L.D. to assist in repairs and upgrades for the Triskelion base. During a training session for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees, one of the robots malfunctioned and attacked Spider-Man with lethal force. The attack ended when Rhino bashed it. Fitz later tried to examine the remains, but its central processor has been destroyed by Rhino's attack. Spider-Man and Iron Spider later questioned the two scientists about the malfunction and suggested possible sabotage. They explained that the robots were moved directly to the training area from the S.H.I.E.L.D. factory by the students and calibrated by Dr. Curt Connors. After Dr. Connors was turned back into the Lizard and began infecting everyone he could sink his teeth into, Fitz and Simmons escaped through the floor vents and met with Spider-Man and Iron Spider who had one vial of Lizard cure. They attempted to synthesize the cure for mass distribution, but the infected lizards broke in via Cloak's teleportation and damaged the equipment before infecting them as well. The pair were eventually cured, along with everyone else in the building, when Spider-Man used their Aerosol Dispersal Unit to pump the cure throughout the ventilation system.1 Powers Lizard Physiology: While transformed into The Lizard, Connors possesses a variety of superhuman attributes.75 * Superhuman Strength: Connors himself has the normal physical strength of a human male of his age, height, and build that engages in little regular exercise. While transformed, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 12 tons. His physical strength has extended into the muscles of his legs allowing him to leap about 18 feet into the air. * Superhuman Speed: While transformed, Connors can run and move at speeds greater than that of the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of about 45 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: While transformed, Connors' advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: While transformed, Connors' scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. * Superhuman Agility: In his transformed state, Connors' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Connors' reflexes are similarly enhanced while transformed and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite The Lizard's physical durability, he can sustain physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While transformed, Connors' healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs, just like many known reptile species. * Tail: While transformed, Connors has a long, reptilian-like tail that he can use to help balance himself or as an offensive weapon. He is capable of whipping his tail at speeds of at least 70 miles per hour. Considering his strength and physical toughness, he can generate enough force to shatter concrete. Like some geckos, The Lizard can detach his tail and grow a new one. * Fangs & Claws: While transformed, Connors' fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that he can use as offensive weapons in close combat situations. * Wall Crawling: As the Lizard, Connors has the same adhesive properties that a gecko has, which allows him to scale walls. This was demonstrated in his first appearance when fighting Spider-Man. * Psionics: As The Lizard, Connors has the ability to telepathically communicate and control all forms of reptilian life within a two mile distance. After his transformation into the shed, Connors has the ability to activate the "lizard part" in a human brain, causing them to act on basic reptile instincts. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Shield Category:Wallcrawling Category:Body Alteration Category:Tail Category:Depowered Category:Healing Factor Category:Regeneration Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Reptiles Category:Scientists